Writings of Love
by AnGeLs PrInCeSs612
Summary: Serena's dragged on a roadtrip with her friends and she doesn't even know where their going. They end up at the worst place possible, and end up meeting a group of not so nice but cute guys!Not only do they find trouble but they also find...Love?EDITED!


Hi everybody. I'm back.. This story was originally an old story of mine but I changed the plot around and made in more understanding and interesting. I hope you enjoy it if you have any questions or advice you'd like to give me feel free to email when ever at xxlilprincess612xx@yahoo.com. Please inform me if you see any grammar errors ( might be a lot!). Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or the characters in my story!  
  
_______________________________

Writings Of Love -Chapter 1-  


"Ring, ring, ring"  
  
"Hold on! Stupid phone always rings at the worst moments " Serena shouted as she ran out of the bathroom her towel clinging on to her drenched form, leaving a trail or water all over the wooden floor. "This better be important!"  
  
"Hello?" Serena said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey girl what took you so long to pick up the phone?" Mina loud voice boomed out of the phone.  
  
"I was in the shower washing my hair Mina what do you want?" Slightly annoyed at Mina, damn her she always calls at the worst moments.  
  
" Well sheesh! If you're going to get all grouchy with me forget it!"  
  
" UGH!! Fine I'm sorry. will you please just hurry up and tell me"  
  
" Well me and the girls were thinking yesterday and we think you should come with us to pay a little visit some where, we think it'll be a good idea if you came with us."  
  
" Mina please don't you know-"  
  
" I know, I know. You need some time alone to sort out your thoughts. I just think maybe if you come with us, it'll give you a whole new perspective to write about. Maybe you can write about something different, you know instead of the whole sweet prince falls in love with the beautiful servant, or the whole vampire guy falls in love with helpless victim. I'm not saying that your stories aren't great I love your stories, gosh I have like 5 copies of them at home. Its just you need something new something that can motivate you to keep on writing, something that can---"  
  
" Keep me and the readers interested until the very end." Serena finished. Her grip tightened around the phone. She did try, she has basically tried everything from meditating to staying up all night, but its like nothing wants to come to her, no new ideas want to pop up in her head. Sometimes she'll start writing and then she'll end up ripping the paper into shreds.  
  
" The girls and me we're not going to some place perfect like Disney World. We've decided to do something different, visit somewhere we've never been before, somewhere we would never be caught dead in, its time for a change maybe even a challenge... but the question is are you ready for a challenge, something different?" Mina asked her voice sounding serious. She really was serious, she wanted me to go with her and the girls to were ever there going.  
  
" Yea I guess, I hope this is going to be one FUN challenge or adventure or what ever the hell its going to be, so where is it that we're going?" Serena said laughing. "Hopefully this would be an adventure, something that would help her regain her confidence to start writing again, maybe she could even write about it, an adventure with her friends. Who knows from now on anything is bound to happen." She thought.  
  
" Yea of course you bet it'll be fun! Ok so Serena I'll pick you up in 2 hours start packing, the girls and I are already packed all our stuff. BYE" Mina said invading Serena thoughts and totally avoiding Serena's question. Mina hummed a happy song in her head as she hung up the phone. She was excited she was going on a road trip with all her best friends, maybe she'll even met a hot guy. Maybe a bad boy! She laughed mentally after all the place that they were going did have a lot of them but of course, Serena wouldn't know until they got there.  
  
"But hey you never answered my--" Serena was cut of by the beeping tone. "Well that was weird Mina never clicks on me." Serena looked suspiciously at the phone she held in her hand. " What do you think she's up to? " She thought to herself as she hung up the phone and headed back to her room to pack, " this better be one hell for a road trip" she said to herself as she threw all her clothes into her suitcases.  
  
_________________________  


" Damn Serena, its only a ROAD TRIP. It's not like we're moving to a different country or anything," Lita said dragging two of Serena's heavy bags down to the car.  
  
"Yea I know, you're almost as bad as Mina. The only difference is that Mina bought 6 bags instead of 5!" Rei shouted over her shoulder as she also dragged 2 other heavy bags to the car.  
  
"Well I didn't know how much clothes to bring cause Mina never told me how long we're gonna stay." Serena said as she pointed her finger at Mina. Then crawled into the backseat of the car to greet Amy.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault you never asked!" Mina replied, " And for your information Rei I just like to be well prepared! I'm sorry if that seams to bother Master" Mina said politely as she bowed slightly in front of Rei.  
  
"Well now that you mention it Mina, it does bother--"  
  
"Cause if it does bother you, you can kiss my ass cause I really don't care" Mina cut Rei off as she grabbed the last bag from her and threw it in the trunk. She turned to see all the other girls trying to hold their laughs. She couldn't help but laugh herself as she sat in the back seat next to Serena.  
  
"Good one" Serena whispered in Mina's ear. Rei got into the car and sat in the driver's seat, while Lita sat in the passenger's side. As they were driving around Mina pulled out the map.  
  
" So Mina you never answered me before where IS it that we're going?" Serena said peeking over Mina shoulder trying to see what was the name of the place that was circled in red. It didn't seem like it was that far from were they where.  
  
" No peeking Serena it's a secret!" Mina explained giggling nervously trying to cover the map from Serena view. " Aw come on Mina I want to know where were going." Serena replied putting a sad look on her face

  
" Oh, so you mean dear sweet Mina never told you where we're going?" Rei asked in nice voice. An evil glint appeared in her eyes as she looked at Mina through the mirror. "Oh no. She can't tell Serena, She won't tell Serena, She better not tell Serena or I'll kill her!!" Mina thought to herself. She was getting ready to launch herself at Rei any moment now.

  
" Oh, we're only going to---" Lita's voice was muffled, Mina's had slapped her hand over Lita's mouth before Lita could say anymore. Mina threw Rei and Lita a warning glance. Rei just rolled her eyes and continued concentrating on the road.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, you'll find out when we get there. Just to inform you this was all Mina's idea, she's said you've always wanted to go and that you'd love it!!" Rei said as she threw Mina another one of her "This is what you get, don't ever mess with me again" smiles. Mina coughed. " Hehe. yea I guess." Mina answered shyly putting on a fake smile. Boy she hoped Serena wouldn't kill her when they got there. They where only about 2 more hours away!  
  
_________________________

  
"Can we stop at the gas station PLEASE, I need to pee really bad" Serena said as she wiggled around in the backseat trying to hold it in. "Please, please, please" Serena looked at Rei as she concentrated on the road. Rei looked across at Lita, seeing if Lita wanted to stop too.  
  
"Yes please, PLEASE let her pee. She's been complaining for about 30min now, look there's a gas station a few miles down. We could stop there and let Serena pee while we get some snacks" Lita looked at Rei. Hoping Rei would take her advice, she really didn't want to hear Serena whining the rest of the way.  
  
" OK fine! But you better stop whining" Rei said as she threw a quick glance at Serena through the mirror.  
  
Hoping that she could at least hold it in for a few more minutes. "YEY!!! I get to eat snacks too! Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad." Serena thought to herself. 

___________________________

  
  
"OMG! How long does it take for a person to pee!" Rei screamed as she filled the car up with gas she looked around. Mina was inside buying snacks and Amy was still in the car reading a book. Lita was leaning against the car, stretching. Finally she looked to the other side and saw Serena walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"What took you so long!"  
  
" Oh sorry, its just that somebody I guess wasn't potty trained when they where younger had peed all over the toilet set. It was disgusting! I mean like how can a GIRL not pee in the toilet. Gosh, and I thought to boys had bad aiming" Serena said as she ran her hands through her blonde locks. She could hear Lita laughing in the background. She looked over a Mina who was walking towards then with a big bag of food.  
  
"Mina, please tell me you brought me a chocolate puff!" Serena begged running over to Mina digging her hand into the bag and pulling out a small bag which was labeled "chocolate puffs".Serena thought as she tore open the plastic bag and bit into the little fluffy chocolate cake. She closed her eyes savoring the taste, she was starving." Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU" Serena yelled while hugging Mina tightly. 

" Your welcome, now please let go your squishing all our food!" Mina replied trying to squeeze herself out of Serena bear hug. She walked over to Rei and handed her the big bag of food. " You don't mind right" She said as she grabbed the keys and sat in the driver's set but not before patting Rei on the back. "Aww see Rei your not that mean." Serena said as she sat in the backseat next to Amy. Rei just gave her a deadly glare and sat down next to Serena. Lita just shrugged and sat in the passengers seat, giving Mina a weird face.   
  
"What I feel like driving, plus poor Rei must be tired." Mina fixed the seat and turned to give Rei a sweet smile. God Rei looked like she wanted to kill her right there on the spot.  
  
"Would you guys mind if I fell asleep for a little while," Serena asked looking around. "Of course we wouldn't mind, we would enjoy it so much more if you did. So we wouldn't have to hear your whining when we get there, right Mina?" Rei said as she leaned other to look at Mina's face. Mina just winced at the thought of Serena's reaction when she would find out where they were going.  
  
Without another word they all strapped on their seat belts and left, soon the sound of Serena's snoring filled the car.  
_____________________________

Serena moaned lightly the bright sun was bothering her. She sat up what was happening? The car was empty. She saw them standing outside, they were blocking a sign. Serena got out of the car and walked towards them. Mina turned around quickly her faced held a weird expression. She quickly moved out of the way.  
  
" TADA! We're here!" Mina said loudly as she pointed to the sign.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" I looked at the sign it read " Abrotis Hill" .We couldn't be here! this was all a dream Serena pinched herself, she winced as she felt the pinch. "Nope not a dream" she thought softly rubbing her arm where she pinched herself. They were crazy if they thought she was going to stay here, she look at Mina fire blazing in her eyes. " I'm going to kill you." Serena screamed as she chased after Mina. 

"See what did I tell you Lita? I told you she was going to want to kill Mina, you owe me 50 bucks! " Rei laughed as they watched Serena chase Mina around, with Mina begging for one of them to help her.  
  
____________________________  
  
Authors note: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. 

Plus I need an EDITOR! Please f you would like to help me edit my stories so they could come out sooner. PLEASE email me! Thank you.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

Angels Princess612


End file.
